


Maybe I Am

by yellow_backpack



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_backpack/pseuds/yellow_backpack
Summary: pete can't fix it.





	Maybe I Am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheesehunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesehunter/gifts).



> i can't fix it  
> i'm sorry  
> help

ever since patrick had left

pete was a wreck

patrick leaving had sent him off into the deep end

he couldn't fix it

these thoughts swimming in his head wouldn't leave

_**BETTER OFF DEAD. DIE. DIE. DIE.** _

pete looked hopelessly up at the inky sky

anything to get him through tonight

_just tonight_ _. please, just tonight_

**_YOU PATHETIC, USELESS HUMAN BEING. JUST DO IT ALREADY._ **

pete remembered the song from earlier -  _lay us down, we're in love..._

his emotions unchecked, he started to cry

he cried for patrick

for himself

for everything he was going to leave behind

_in these coming years..._

**_DO IT. DO IT. DO IT._ **

_many things will change..._

**_CAN'T LOVE YOU. CAN'T CARE. WON'T CARE. COWARD._ **

_but the way i feel..._

**_GO. GO. GO. GO. GO._ **

_will remain the same..._

**_STOP STANDING THERE LIKE AN IDIOT AND DO SOMETHING._ **

pete pressed his hands to his ears and sobbed

his breathing ragged, uneven

_his head wouldn't shut up_

_shut up_

_SHUT UP_

_"STOP!"_ pete was screaming now, screaming

he fell off the balcony, twenty-three stories up

as he approached the ground

people started watching, people started yelling, pointing

_go away_

he finally landed, crashed

onto the pavement below

rushing towards him, louder, louder

**_go away_ **

in the midst of it all

patrick

running

cries out

can't save him

_can't save him_

_**can't save him** _

****_**nothing you can do** _

_**nothing you can do** _

and pete

ever the tortured artist

finally dead

finally gone

no longer a burden

_no longer a burden_

smiled.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry  
> i'm trying  
> i know  
> i'm sorry


End file.
